


a bird's advice

by ASingingPenguin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingingPenguin/pseuds/ASingingPenguin
Summary: Qrow takes a chance to talk with Blake or a short little thing because I'm sad that Qrow and Blake have never interacted and I think it would make for an interesting dynamic more so when it involves Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	a bird's advice

It had been a long day. Their first mission with the Ace Ops was successful, had a run in with Jacques (who was just as horrible as Blake had expected him to be), they were officially huntress's now, and having a party. Blake had had her share of fun and opted to watch everyone else have the rest of their fun. At least, she told herself she wanted to watch everyone enjoy their time together but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Yang. 

So much had changed between them. When they were first reunited she would have done anything for them to rebuild what they had before. She used to long for those moments back at Beacon where everything just felt so easy and fun. Yang had always made it easy and fun. As much as a part of her still missed those days they have both grown so much. What they had now felt so right. Yang had such a magnetic pull on her and it was so easy to just let it happen, not that she would ever think of resisting.

Even if what Harriet had said shook her a bit she couldn't pretend this was just a job. That Yang was just someone she worked with. She was her best friend. Someone she loved more than she would ever think possible. Yang was strength through and through and Blake had to wonder if she kept staying close maybe she could share in some of that strength. 

"Enjoying the view?" 

Qrow's rough voice cut through her thoughts, her ears shooting straight up in surprise as he took a seat across from her and laughed. She can't believe he snuck up on her.

"Didn't mean to startle you, but in my defence you were staring pretty loudly." Qrow said with a smirk. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blake didn't mean to sound so defensive, but for her part she really thought she was being at least a little more subtle. 

Qrow just hummed and nodded. "I can't say I blame you. Her dad has always said she burns brighter than everyone else." 

To that Blake couldn't help but smile. She remembered back at Beacon he sent Ruby and Yang the family dog. He seemed sweet, albeit unconventional. "That's sure one way to put it. I'm really lucky to have her as my partner again." 

To that Qrow gave her a look she couldn't read and it put her on edge. "You know, I was there when she woke up, after The Fall." Qrow must have noticed her tense up because he held up a finger to let him finish. 

"It was really hard for her. Not the loss of her arm, though I know she struggled there too. No, she missed you." He let out a heavy sigh and looked down almost guilty? "I don't know how much Yang has told you but she had a very lonely childhood. Between her mom, Summer, her dad shutting down and," he padded his shirt where Blake had to assume he still kept his flask though she hasn't seen him drink from it since they were in Argus. "Well, I had my reasons for being gone too. She had to grow up so quick and she never really got close to anyone. It was nice getting to see her around so many people when she was at Beacon and actually acting like a kid for once." 

"Yang never told me what happened the night of The Fall. Not really sure she told anyone what happened, but I heard what you said on the airship about what you two went through and how sorry you were." 

"I am!" Blake couldn't help but interrupt. Everyone has shown her nothing but kindness but she still felt so guilty not only that Yang was injured but she was directly responsible for Yang's suffering after. 

"I know, and so does she." His voice calm as ever as he motioned toward the group where Yang must have told a terrible joke given Weiss's face. "Look, I know this sounds like I'm blaming you, but just hear me out a little more?"

"Yeah, I guess." She sounded defeated. She couldn't honestly be upset if he was blaming her at the end of the day.

"Lot of people in Yang's life have failed her, and it's not been fair to her. Difference is between you and us, not only did you come back, she wants you back. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy as when she gets to be next to you.” 

“I only wanted to tell you to not let guilt and regret get in the way of your happiness. She only wants you with her, and I think she'd like someone to look out for her once and while even if she doesn't need it or say she wants it."

"That's… surprisingly insightful." Blake was honestly surprised. She had never spent much time with Qrow and didn't know how much of everything he took in. Or maybe they were much more similar than Blake had thought and it made her easier to read. 

"Heh," He stood up and cracked his neck. "I'd be bad at spying for Ozpin if I wasn’t, wouldn’t I." 

"Fair point. Leaving now?" 

"Yeah, I want you kids to enjoy yourselves. I'll check in with Ironwood and see what the plan is moving forward. Take care of our Firecracker, will ya?" 

Blake looked over to see Nora had Yang in a headlock both their faces red from laughing. And she couldn't help but smile at seeing Yang so free again. 

"Happily."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my mind because I have been having a very rough time with my parents and my brother's (who are just old enough to be my parents so have been more like uncles to me most of my life) have been supper supportive of me in their own way. I also wish we could see more of Qrow being there for Yang like he is for Ruby other than him trying to get Raven to admit she cares.


End file.
